


The Psychic Boys: PSI List

by Pinkferret



Series: The Psychic Boys [2]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Gen, I just did this to balance things out, Next should be an actual story, Please Don't Kill Me, Yet another explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkferret/pseuds/Pinkferret
Summary: Listing the PSI abilities of everyone because in this universe some things are gonna be different.





	The Psychic Boys: PSI List

**Author's Note:**

> This is to prevent people from reading "The Psychic Boys" Series and spamming "HE CAN"T USE THAT MOVE" in the comments. Please know I am well aware, this is just to balance the abilities out, move the story along, and also give more variety.

Wow okay. Here we go.

Mother 1/Earthbound Beginnings/Earthbound Zero

Ninten (330 PP, strong in IQ): PK Thunder (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Beam (γ, Ω), PSI Shield (β, Ω), PSI Darkness, 4th-D Slip, PSI LifeUp (α, β, γ, Ω)  
Ana (340 PP, strong in offense): PK Flash (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Fire (α, β), PK Starstorm (α, Ω), PSI Brainshock (α, Ω), PSI Darkness, PSI Healing (α, β, γ, Ω)

Mother 2/Earthbound

Ness (350 PP, strong in offense): PK Fire (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Flash (α, β, γ Ω), PK Rockin (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI Paralysis (α, Ω), PSI Brainshock (α), PSI LifeUp (α, β)  
Paula (350 PP, strong in defense): PK Ground, PK Beam (α, β), PK Thunder (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI Shield (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI Hypnosis (α), PSI DefenseUp (α, Ω), PSI Magnet (α, Ω)  
Poo (370 PP, strong in IQ): PK Freeze (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Beam (γ, Ω), PK Starstorm (α, Ω), PSI ShieldOff, PSI OffenseUp (α, Ω), PSI Healing (α, β, γ, Ω)

Mother 3

Lucas (310 PP, strong in defense): PK Freeze (α, β), PK Love (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI Hypnosis (α, Ω), PSI DefenseUp (α, Ω), PSI LifeUp (α, β), PSI Healing (γ, Ω)  
Claus (350 PP, strong in vitality): PK Freeze (γ, Ω), PK Beam (α, β), PK Love (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI OffenseUp (α, Ω), PSI ShieldOff, PSI Magnet (α, Ω)  
Kumatora (330 PP, strong in speed): PK Ground, PK Fire (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Starstorm (α, Ω), PSI Shield (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI QuickUp (α, Ω), PSI Brainshock (α)

Mother 4

Travis *will learn another PSI ability, but I won't tell* (330 PP, strong in speed): PK Ground, PK Flash (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI QuickUp, PSI Shield (α, Σ, β, Ω) PSI Healing (α, β)  
Meryl (330 PP, well rounded): PK Freeze (α, β γ, Ω), PK Thunder (α, β), PSI Paralysis (α, Ω), PSI OffenseUp (α, Ω), PSI ShieldOff, PSI Magnet (α, Ω)  
Leo (350 PP, strong in vitality): PK Fire (α, β, γ, Ω), PK Beam (α, β, γ, Ω), PSI Darkness, PSI DefenseUp (α, Ω), PSI Brainshock (α), PSI LifeUp (α, β, γ, Ω)

PP Cost

PK Thunder: α 6, β 12, γ 18, Ω 26  
PK Beam: α 8, β 14, γ 24, Ω 32  
PK Flash: α 8, β 16, γ 24, Ω 32  
PK Fire: α 6, β 12, γ 20, Ω 40  
PK Freeze: α 4, β 10, γ 18, Ω 28  
PK Ground: 42  
PK Starstorm: α 24, Ω 46  
PK Rockin: α 8, β 22, γ 49, Ω 75  
PK Love: α 10, β 20, γ 35, Ω 50  
PSI Shield: α 8, Σ 24, β 14, Ω 40  
PSI Darkness: 10  
PSI LifeUp: α 5, β 8, γ 14, Ω 26  
PSI Healing: α 4, β 8, γ 20, Ω 34  
PSI Brainshock: α 8, Ω 26  
PSI Paralysis: α 8, Ω 24  
PSI Hypnosis: α 6, Ω 18  
PSI DefenceUp: α 6, Ω 18  
PSI OffenseUp: α 6, Ω 18  
PSI QuickUp: α 6, Ω 18  
PSI ShieldOff: 18  
PSI Magnet: α 0, Ω 0  
4th D-Slip: 36

Everyone can use Telepathy (costs nothing) and Teleport (8 PP for every person being teleported).

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm tired.


End file.
